paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maui
Maui is a present gen pup that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup. He is the little brother of Skye and is a dare devil/ stunt puppy for birthday parties. Appearance A full bred Cockapoo just like his big sister, Maui's markings and colours are similar to Skye's. Most of his fur is a peach colour, a bit lighter than Skye's. He has light peach markings on his belly, four paws, chest and on his face. His tail is a reddish colour, along with the tips of both his ears, above the sock on his front right paw and he has a red patch over his left eye. He wears a lime green collar and has green/blue eyes. When he gets married to Coral, he wears a golden mermaid tail pin with a small blue gem "C" marking the middle. When he's in his superhero costume, he wears a red collar with a large star-shaped tag. His shirt is blue, with a yellow belt with a red paw on the buckle. He wears a yellow cape and wears a jetpack like his sister, but it's blue(and i forgot to draw so let's pretend it's under the cape). He also has a blue mask and gloves with a yellow band on the top. Personality Daring and adventurous like his big sister. Little Maui loves to explore and has fun doing daring stunts. Sometimes he can go a bit over the bar with his stunts, but stops when his big sister tells him. He is a kind pup and loves hanging out with his friends and performing for others. He's a tiny bit of a showoff at times, and has a little bit of an ego, but is otherwise a pretty chilled pup Bio (To be added) Trivia Random: *He uses a jetpack like his sister, but is not a PAW Patrol pup. He uses it for stunts and a superhero actor for children's birthday parties. He loves to perform and is always happy to entertain the crowds *He is very protective over his twin brother Cliff *as an adult he loves to teach his niece Lani all sorts of stunts and wild things, much to daddy Chase's distress. He thought Fletcher was bad enough! *He was made for me by Wittlefuzzypuppies and i absolutely adore him!!! thanks girlie!! *Fletcher seems to have a one sided rivalry with Maui for "the favorite uncle" Maui laughs whenever Fletcher tries to attempt tricks and stunts (though does get worried when he gets majorly hurt) but he honestly doesn't care who the "favorite" uncle is as long as they're just loved by their nieces and nephews. *When he and Harper do birthday parties together, sometimes they do a super-hero duo. And when they were younger, they would play cops and robbers on the playground, due to Harper's "mask" Crush: *He wasn't very fond of crushes as a pup. He didn't know how to react to girly mushy stuff and wasn't interested in a girlfriend, wanting to focus on his stunts and his family. As a teenager he meets a strange, but interesting pup named Coral and slowly starts to fall for her. Even after he finds out her secret he adores her and even incorporates her abilities in his stunts, finding her shifting abilities absolutely incredible and mesmerizing. The two end up having three puppies together, Paradise, Kaimu, and Triton Family: *Coral- Mate *Neptune- Father-in-law *Nerissa- Mother-in-law *Atlantis- Brother-in-law *Triton - Son *Paradise -Daughter *Kaimu - Son *Rupert- Father *Cornelia- Mother *Skye- Sister *Chase- Brother-in-law *Lani- Niece *Dylan- Nephew-in-law *Sandy- Great-Niece *Digger- Great-Nephew *Robin- Great-Niece *Ace- Nephew *Winter- Niece-in-law *Clarity- Great-Niece *Breeze- Great-Niece *Cayo- Great-Nephew *Sora- Niece *Miracle- Great-Niece *Jamie- Sister *Wrench- Brother-in-law *Shira- Sister *Aryana- Sister-in-law *Smoky Jr. - Nephew *Dustball - Nephew *Skky - Niece *Sphinx - Niece *Cliff-Twin Brother(younger by a litttle bit) *Renee- Sister-in-law *Twix- Sister *Vega- Brother-in-law *Rush- Nephew *Akitla- Niece *Jace- Nephew *Fletcher- Brother-in-law (Chase's brother) *Elsie- Sister-in-law *Blitz - Niece *Adelmo- Nephew-in-law *Claudius- Great-nephew *Bernard- Great-nephew *Amara- Great-niece *Camo- Nephew *Rain- Niece *Soda- Niece *Hershel- Nephew *Ace Jr- Great-nephew *Hershey- Great-niece *Crash- Nephew *Garnet- Niece-in-law *Tess- Great-niece *Rumble- Great-nephew *Sage - Nephew-in-law *Summer - Niece-in-law *Bear - Great-Nephew *RJ - Great-Nephew *Scarlet - Great-Niece *Aurora - Niece-in-law *Shadow - Nephew-in-law *Silhouette- Great-Niece *Tide - Great-Nephew *Borealis - Great-Nephew *Dusk - Great-Nephew *Midnight - Great-Nephew *CJ- Niece-in-law *Snow - Nephew-in-law Stories he appears in Stories by Me: Present Gen *Pups Save a Superhero Future gen: *Pups and the Party Crasher Stories by Others: *Amusement Park Mayhem *Little Pups under the Big Top *Pup in a Tree? Collabs: Present Gen: Future Gen: *Pups Battle Egos *Pups With a Touch of Magic Third Gen: Gallery A new rival.jpg|Drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs- how the "rivalry" was born xDDD Omg fletcher no! Maui.jpg|Original picture made by Wittlefuzzypuppehs!<3 I love him, fuzz! Turtles are better.jpg|Just smile, Maui, Just smile. xD Oh Fletcher xD Drawn by wittlefuzzypuppehs CoralXMaui.png|Adorable picture by 258Raindrop <3 Merpup loves Tiny evil.png|sequel to fuzzy's comic XD He just wants to shake paws, Fletch! Story of the century.png|Kai is telling one of his stories again and no one really believes him except for Paradise XD Drawn by 258Raindrop All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Newpuppehs.png|Maui meeting his new babies <3 Drawn by Rain~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Relatives Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Younger Sibling Category:Siblings Category:Cockapoos Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Stunt Pup Category:Party pups Category:Skye's Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon